Grimlock's Interrogation Techniques
Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. The Grand Canyon, what a lovely little crevice that reminds Warsong of the site of so many battlefields from his past. "You know, Windshear... This looks a lot like 'The Crag' that an orbital bombardment laser created around a thousand solar cycles ago on a planet near Quintesson space. Yes... We fought for over three solar cycles straight for a very small piece of land. Many warriors lost their sparks there... It was glorious!" he exclaims as he scales the side of the canyon in somewhat stealthy fashion. Tetrajet listens and looks around, "It also looks like about a hundred other planets Ive been on in the free trading sectors of space too for that matter. "Hnn. You sure them here?" So Grimlock asks the much-vaunted Autobot bounty-hunter. "Me Grimlock no want go to big hole for nothing!" so the dinocommander grumbles as he flies onto the scene, lumbering through the air like a zeppelin made of steel bricks. "Me Grimlock time VERY IMPORTANT." <> So Defcon replies, barrel rolling and coming to bear on the canyon, make that THE GRAND CANYON! The bounty hunter adjusts speed to allow the Dinobot to keep pace before continuting. <> "Yes, well... The battle of 'The Crag' was perhaps my favorite combat action of all time!" Warsong notes as he continues to slowly scale the massive rock surface. "Did I tell you about the time that I was captured by Autobot forces in my vehicle mode and hid a couple of minibots inside of me only to crush their command structure from within when they forced me to transform at their HQ?" he wonders, lifting an eyeridge as he pauses in his climb. "That was there... Oh! And the time that I through an Autobot into a pit on the world that many claim to be bottomless! Some good times I had on that world! Good times!" Windshear is making this rumbling sound in his vocalizer as he climbs the rock. Hes not happy... this is dusty and hot and dusty and his feet are -- ow slag hes got a rock wedged in a vent on one of his afterburners and its dusty.... He chest fans kick on and some dust blows out of his intakes as he listens to Warsong. "I..beleive.." he rumbles rather preoccupied, "You have mentioned that minibot one before..." "Hn. If you contacts wrong, maybe you Defcon need glasses! Haw haw haw!" And so, Grimlock cruises along...and then...look! A Decepticon! "There them is! Yay!" and so, Grimlock soars in towards the pair. "Hnn. Can't you guys fly?" Grimlock asks- and then he comes to a rough hover next to Warsong, attempting to give the tanker a *SHOVE!* off of his perch, perhaps looking to find out! "Maybe you is brokened. 'least you WILL be! Haw haw haw!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Warsong with his SHOVE (Grab) attack! <> And so, the Starfighter soars along...and unexpectantly two Decepticons are there, climbing a rockface. Who would have thunk it? When Grimlock takes to shoving Warsong, Defcon fires off a shot above Windshear, sending all sorts of loose rock and gravel down at the Seeker. <> Combat: Starfighter misses Windshear with his RAWK SLIDE! (Laser) attack! Warsong chortles softly at Windshear's response and nods, "Aye! Perhaps I did... Yes, I believe I remember now. I LOVE that story... Hey, what's that?" he wonders at the sound coming toward him from behind, and turns his head just in time to see Grimlock hovering right behind him. "Autobot! Rrraarrgh!" he snarls a moment before he's nearly shoved from his perch. His foot slips, and rocks fall into the canyon below as Warsong loses his hold save for one clawed hand that digs in good, allowing his chassis to dangle. "Hey, back off!" he barks, throwing his free hand forward to try and shove Grimlock away from him. Combat: Warsong strikes Grimlock with his Grab attack! Windshear was busy trying to keep his balance and pick the rock wedged between a couple of the vent/flap thingies on his left afterburner/heel when he hears some gruff voice and then a smack. He looks up and see Grimlock and then suddenly hears a shot and rocks start pummeling down on him. With that he just jumps back off the rock into the air and transforms into tetrajet mode and barrel rolls into a climb and spots... Defcon..."Oh you again?" He brings his weapons on line and fires at the Autobot bounty hunter. Combat: Windshear misses Starfighter with his Laser attack! "Me Grimlock can read! Me Grimlock SMARTEST DINOBOT!" In fact, Grimlock's so indignant that he's distracted enough to get shoved back in the air by Warsong! But, the Dinobot's still got his antigravs on, so he just floats back a few feet! "Oof." Grimlock grumbles, and snaps his attention back to the Deceptitank. And with deceptive speed, he snaps one hand up towards Warsong's wrist- and SQUEEZES. Will the Decepticon Warrior's armor hold up against the dino-fu hold? Combat: Grimlock strikes Warsong with his KEEERUNCH! (Punch) attack! ...apparently not. <> Defcon laughs back. Yeah, he went there. <> the Starfighter replies in kind to Windshear, dodging out of the way of the oncoming laser fire. His auto-turret targets the Seeker and fires off an array of plasma projectiles. <> Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Auto-Turrets attack! -3 Warsong growls angrily as his wrist is grabbed, the Deceptitank's optics narrowing considerably. "Quit touchin' me! You got a thing for mechs, Dinobozo?" Warsong snorts, and then yells out when his wrist is squeezed. "Yaaaarrgh! Get offa me, or I'll smash your face in robo-lizard!" With a swing of his lower body, Warsong presses his feet against the side of the canyon and bends his knees to recoil his entire chassis like a spring. "I said lemme-go!" he exclaims as he violently pushes off of the canyon wall to try and shove Grimlock all the way into the opposite side of the canyon and smash him against the opposite wall. Combat: Warsong strikes Grimlock with his Smash attack! Windshear banks up to the right and pulls back as Defcon fires and avoids mose of the projectiles but one got him. It sears down the underside of a wing leaving a trail of sparks but the Seeker pays it no mind and keeps pulling around then leveling out he lights up his afterburners, (which dislodges and flings the rock who knows where at warp speed >_>) and heads straight for Defcon but its unclear if hes going to shoot or...ram... Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Ram attack! "Hey! Me Grimlock-" -does not work well with Defcon, apparently. For as he argues with the usually solo-hunter, this gives Warsong ample opportunity to bash him against the opposite wall! *CRASH!* "Hnn." Grimlock says- and drops Warsong's wrist...but just in case the tanker might think to activate his antigravs, the Dinocommander makes it a point to *KICK!* him downwards, towards the bottom of the canyon! Combat: Grimlock misses Warsong with his BOOT! (Kick) attack! Starfighter watches the hilarity ensue that is Grimlock trying to talk and fight at the same time. It is an enjoyable sight. But the bounty hunter should have probably been paying attention to Windshear, and when he remembers...the Seeker is slamming into him at full velocity. Knocked away, Defcon loads the concussive missiles into the bay but prefers to target Windshear with over-the-counter return fire. Why? Beating him senseless is only a matter of time, he must enjoy the fight while it lasts. Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his PewPewPew! (Disruptor) attack! Warsong begins to fall toward the canyon floor, "Yaaahhh!" It doesn't look good for him, though he does have his antigravs, and believe it or not he does actually decide to activate them! Unfortunately as he's doing so the kick comes and knicks him just enough to force him to tilt enough for his propulsion system to send him flying right into the canyon wall himself. "Arrarrrghh!" he growls in PAIINN... Peeling back off of the rocky canyon wall, he begins to fall, but he oh so wants to take the Dinobot with him if he is to fall! With a quick hand to his shoulder he looses the tread-whip there and swings it toward Grimlock, hoping to ensnare the Dinobot's leg and jerk him down into the chasm as well! Combat: Warsong strikes Grimlock with his Tread-Whip attack! Windshear generally never rams.. it rattles him. Hes not really built for it even if he is tougher then the average seeker, he still should have known better. He let his anger get the bettr of him. Last thing he remembers with Defcon was getting the slag choked out of him on the moon a few cycles ago and nothing after that until he woke up the nexy day. And he blames the memory loss on that blasted autobot. Well, because he rattled himself of course he didnt evade the incoming laser fire. He wobbles a bit more and a mild warning flashes on his HUD..of which he ignores as usual. He doesnt say a word though and just heads back at a new vector and fires at the bounty hunter once more. Combat: Windshear misses Starfighter with his Laser attack! *dink!* A subsonic chunk of rock glances from Grimlock's helm- causing him to glance in Windshear & Defcon's direction...only for Warsong's treadwhip to entangle him around the ankle! The metal links dig furrows in Grimlock's armor, and the added weight of Warsong sends the Dinobot plummeting downwards! Victory for Warsong! ...except for the fact that Grimlock appears to be aiming to land -ON- Warsong. Sword first. *SCHIIING!* Combat: Grimlock strikes Warsong with his Energo Sword attack! Easily evading the returnfire, the Starfighter swoops™ low and comes up to bear on the Seeker. <> The plasma-blaster situated underneath targets Windshear and sends a nasty display of plamsa his way. Dr. Seuss, eat your heart out. Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Plasma-Turret attack! -2 Warsong falls for what seems like forever, his head aiming toward the ground which he stares at for most of the descent. "WHoooooaaa!" he exclaims, trying to steady himself with a balancing distribution of his weight, finally managing to stabilize enough to look upward toward where he'd last seen Grimlock. The sight that greets him is one that is MOST unwelcome... Frowning, Warsong closes his optics, not wanting to see the large Dino-butt that is undoubtedly slated to land right on top of it. "Ouch..." he murmurs, attempting to simply go ahead and get it out of the way... Combat: Warsong takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grimlock may be rather young, in the Transformer scheme of things, but he certainly is good at his job. He lands on the ground with a *THOOM!* and wastes little time- with his sword still stuck in some part of Warsong, Grimlock roughly grabs the Decepticon by the neck, hauls him upward- and attempts to mash him up against the side of the Canyon- pushing his blade forward with a *SCHING!* in an attempt to pin it through the poor Decepticon...and into the wall behind him! "Hey! Me Grimlock catch one! Maybe me Grimlock be bounty hunter! Haw haw haw!" Slag! The Seeker gets hit again... he hears the barb from Defcon but right now hes too mad to even bother with the banter. He circles back around and fires again. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Laser attack! <> Defcon transmits to the Dinobot. The Seeker's attack sears into Defcon's hull, leaving a nasty gouge along his topside. Sparks and flame shoot from it before the retardant foam splurges out, sealing off the breach. <> Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Nerveracking Lasers! (Laser) attack! Windshear didnt even dodge the hit, he didnt care. He goes full military power again and swings back to fire again. Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Laser attack! Warsong roars out, a bone chilling sound of rage more than pain, even as the data stream bombards his senses with the agony that is coursing through his entire being. Chest heaving as his shoulder is pinned with Grimlock's sword, holding him against the rock of the canyon, Warsong's ruby-red optics stare intently at Grimlock. After a moment a steady chortle begins to flow from the pinned Decepticon as he lifts a fist to begin beating it against his chest in a slow 'clap'. "Bravo... Bravo, Dinobot... You got me," he chortles. "NOW what? Hmm? You will get NOTHING from me... So you might as well end it!" "Put him down? Me Grimlock just pin him up! Haw haw haw!" he taunts, and then shakes his head. "Me Grimlock guess me can crush him anyway..." and then, an idea crosses Grimlock's warrior mind! "...when me Grimlock want to..." And then he stomps over towards Warsong. "HEY." he says, leaning in close to the 'con's face. "Me Grimlock gonna 'terrorgate you! So tell me Grimlock what you want from big hole!" Grimlock hmms at the taunt- and then he leans back, extending one finger to the hilt of his sword, giving it a *PROD*...the reverberations of which are SURE to be felt inside all that circuitry and such! Windshear (Windy) pages: am I making any dent in you? Another attack from the Seeker lands, some more of the Starfighter's systems damaged...but this fight isn't about pain. This battle is about retribution. NO ONE feels Defcon's backside, accidental or not, and functions to tell the tale. <> One of the concussive missiles release, floating in the air for a brief moment before igniting and searing through the air towards Windshear. *FSHOOOOOOOOM* Combat: Starfighter strikes Windshear with his Concussion Missile attack! "AHHHHwwww-rAAArrrghhh!" Warsong bellows as Grimlock shoves his blade deeper into his chassis, and moves it around causing a surge of pain to jolt his body parts into an unnatural twitching. The Decepticon's head drops slightly, and his chest continues to heave. Stupid Autobot ain't gonna get anything from him! He's a TRUE Decepticon warrior, and true warriors DO NOT SQUEAL! "I was searching for the biggest, dumbest, ugliest Autobot I could find... Sure is good to be able to say 'mission accomplished'!" he states defiantly before barking with laughter. <> Combat: Warsong inspires Windshear with overbearing and terrifying words! Windshear flies right into the concussion missile and it sears down his undercarraige and he flies out of control. And for once he pays attention to the pain and his HUD and realizes hes got to land, then he hears Warsongs comm. He rarely ever backs off from a fight and he decides not to now suddenly for some reason. He pulls back up and fires on the bounty hunter again, his anger consuming him again. Combat: Windshear strikes Starfighter with his Laser attack! Combat: Windshear (Windshear) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Grimlock grunts at that. "You find MEANEST Autobot, too!" he growls, and reaches forward to grab Warsong's head and *rap!* it against the stone wall behind him! Some poor park ranger's going to have a fit over what Grimlock's doing to the natural landscape. "Hnf. If them septi-cons want fight me Grimlock, them send wrong guy. You weak! You stupid! You talk too much! Me Grimlock bet you is just janitor!" *KLABLOOEY* The attack from the Seeker wreaks havoc on Defcon's internal sensors, a barrage of alarms and red lights pulsing from inside the cock-pit. The Starfighter's nose is turned down towards the ground, the land above the crevasse...and the Autobot begins barrel rolling. <> is all he manages to let out, transforming and hitting the ground with a *THDDD*! The Starfighter shifts and transforms into Defcon, the Boba Fett of the Autobots! Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Warsong's optics close tightly as his head is bashed against the rocky wall of The Grand Canyon, and several large stones fall from above to add to the pain as they slam into his temple. "Arrgh..." he growls, and shakes his head slowly from side to side before his chassis goes even more limp. "Y-y-you... Only fuel my defiance... Dino-butt... If I am a Janitor... Then you...are a mophead..." he manages, his weight now completely held up by Grimlock's sword as his legs have already given out. "Ha..ha..hah-ha....hahahaha!" Warsongs inspiring words or no, Windshear is hurt. He does notice the Aubotot make a near crash/transforming landing and takes the free moment as it were to try and reset some systems... he circles and radios Warsong.<"What is your status, Warsong?"> Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Grimlock hnnns, and glares at Warsong s'more. "That no make sense! You no make sense! You dumb!" And with that, Grimlock stomps away, leaving Warsong stuck in place for now. The dinocommander rushes over towards Defcon, roughly hauling the Bounty Hunter up to his feet. "HEY." he grunts, "Go 'terrorgate that guy!" he points at Warsong. "Me Grimlock take care of jet guy!" he says- and with that, brings up his double blaster, blazing away! Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! Warsong snarls at Grimlock, his courage starting to give way. He doesn't want to ask, no... Every fiber of his being says don't do it! But alas, if he does not say anything soon he will undoubtedly end up just another mech in the scrap heap, and that simply will not do! There is far too much glory to be had in future battles... <> he offers reluctantly to his comrade. Windshear is shocked to hear Warsongs comm. He spins around and lighting his afterburners again heads straight for Grimlock and fires. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! Grimlock endures a barrage of lasers! He grunts- and simply activates his antigravs, soaring right towards Windshear- aiming to meet the Decepticon head-on- with a punch right to the nose! "Hn! Maybe -YOU!- tell me Grimlock more stuff?" a pause. "Hmmm. Me Grimlock gonna need 'nother sword..." Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his A PUNCH! (Punch) attack! Defcon is man-handled by Grimlock, and suddenly he's switched dance partners. It matters not however, the Dinobot will make short work of that Seeker, then they will have two Decepticons to interrogate. Making his way over towards Warsong, the bounty hunter pulls out a data-pad and pulls up all relevant information on the bastard. "Do you have anything to say before we get started?" he chides, resting a hand on the sword and pushing slightly, not to damage but to further infuriate and pain the Decepticon. Combat: Defcon analyzes Warsong for weaknesses. Windshear realized the Dinobot had leaped up at him too late, takes the hit, snaps into robot mode and freefalls crashing into the ground. Leaving a good sized trench he skids into the dirt. Windshear just lays there for a long moment once again his vision blinded by HUD warnings. The Seeker is faintly aware of sparks flying out of several hull breechs and grimiaces slightly as he slowly sits up. He pulls a laser cannon up toward the Dinobot and fires anyway. No one can say this Decepticon gives up easily. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! Warsong slams his head back against the canyon wall when Defcon replaces Grimlock as his interrogator. "Whaat? You've come to finish what the 'slow one' started? I can tell you this, Autobot... You will have no better luck with acquiring any information than he!" That said, he sends a futile kick out toward Defcon, though he misses clearly due to his wavering strength. Windshear's lasers *ping!* off of Grimlock's body...but he remains standing! Also, angry. With the seeker on the ground, Grimlock follows- he lands nearby with a *boom!* and stomps forward- leaning down in an attempt to grab the poor seeker by the throat, holding him up above the ground! "Hnn. Maybe YOU talk?" he asks, "Or do me Grimlock need rip you arm off? Maybe me Grimlock do that anyway! Haw haw haw!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his Mech-handling! (Grab) attack! Windshear suddenly feels himself yanked up by his throat and held in the air by Grimlock. He grabs at the hand around his throat and hisses, "I...tell .. you.. nothing..." Tilting his head, Defcon merely studies his prey for now...the head slamming is quite detrimental to his situation, it doesn't seem logical? Then again, what about this Decepticon seems logical? The information returns, quite a short list however...honorable Decepticon...blah, blah, blah...Spouting loyal propaganda and rhetoric...blah, blah, blah...Nothing overly interesting. Smirking at the failed kick attempt, Defcon removes his hand from the sword hilt and stands at full attention. "You don't mind if I tape this do you?" He clicks on a shoulder mounted camera before continuing, "Now, tell me what the Decepticons are doing gathering all these materials? What are you building?" Grimlock grumbles a bit, and gives Windshear an unpleasant *shakeshakeshake!*- sure to rattle bolts and circuits! This done, he tromps back over towards the other Bot & Con pair. "Me Grimlock got other guy! But me no have other sword." There's a pause, and he peers at his own blade, still stuck through Warsong. "Hnn. Maybe BOTH on same sword? Septi-kabob!" his shoulders slump a little, however, as he realizes: "Sword not long 'nuff for thats, though. Dang." Windshear winces as hes shaken. It causes more sparks to fly out of the open damage and some hydrualic fluid flies out around him as hes shaken... He keeps his grip on the hand around his throat and sneers at the Dinobot remaining silent. Warsong doesn't like being made a fool of. He is a proud Decepticon warrior...some might say the very proudest! Defcon's jerky attitude does very little to coax him into offering the Autobots anything that might further their cause, and the appearance of a camera only fuels his defiance even further. "Look at me, Autobots!" he snaps, chest continuing to heave as he resumes struggling against the sword that pins him to the canyon wall. "Look into the optics...of your enemy! ...We will not stop... We will not rest... We will never stop coming! Do you hear me? NEVER! Constant battle is my ever waking dream! I am Decepticon! We are forever!" Yeah, that oughtta show them. "Yeah, okay okay. You're a big tough bot, I get it." Defcon smirks, clicking the camera's pause button. Getting real close to his face, the bounty hunter latches on to his head and speaks softly into his audio processor. "There are two ways of doing this. My way...you submit, tell us what you know and go free." *DRAMATIC PAUSE* Relaxing his hold, he points over his shoulder. "Or his way, which is not /that/ friendly. You catch my drift?" Grimlock aaws, and rattles Windshear some more. "Hnn! Mine no talk! Maybe him broken. You broken?" he asks, taptaptapping the poor Seeker upon the forehead. As Warsong rants, Grimlock obliges, looking to the defiant decepticon. "Me Grimlock could kill you. That stop you. 'less you zombie. Then me Grimlock just kill you again!" A pause, and he glances back to Windshear. "You too. It easy!" Warsong grits his teeth as he listens to Defcon, and the large con's head dips slightly as he seems to be considering the Autobot's words. Another violent shake is given as he tries to struggle his way free, the sword within his shoulder budging but not breaking from the rock. Finally, a sigh escapes Warsong and his body slumps again against the canyon wall. "Fine! Fine... I will tell you what you wish to know. Just know this... I will not rest until you are scrapped when this is all said and done.. You will pray that we never meet again, Autobot..." Windshear really is not liking being constantly shook around like this. He sets his jaw and his optics flare as he stares at Grimlock defiantly and makes not a sound. "Yes, yes...that is fine. I expect no less. NOW." Defcon replies holding his hand up to his shoulder, clicking the pause button again. The bounty hunter moves backwards, allowing the camera to focus on Warsong. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were about to tell us what you Decepticons are planning?" "Yep. Mine brokened. Dang." Grimlock says, and neatly drops Windshear to the ground! Though before the 'con can scrabble away, he moves to step on the seeker- not in full on *CRUSH* mode- but just enough of Grimlock's many tons of weight to keep the seeker put! Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his You are now a footstool! (Grab) attack! Windshear hits the ground in a pile and doesnt really move but even if he wanted to, now he can't, theres a dinobot foot on his canopy rather forcefully. He sucks some air through his chest fans and just looks up at the Dinobot steady and defiant. And he still doenst make a sound. Warsong holds his head low, a frown deeply imbedded upon his face. He looks beaten, broken, and completely defeated. Oh how the mighty has fallen it seems... Cursed Dinobot, and the cursed Bounty Hunter have done what thousands of years of gruelling combat could not. When the camera is focused on him again, Warsong slowly lifts his head, his dimly lit optics gazing directly at the audience of the recording. "I am Warsong... Defeated Decepticon Commando... My captors wish to know what it is that we Decepticons are planning, and I am...here...to tell you..." Oh, the humiliation! Such a sad sight this is, such a sad cycle for Decepticons everywhere to have one such as Warsong brought down to such a pitiful level. "The Decepticons..." he starts. "WILL CRUSH YOUR PUNY AUTOBOT CHASSIS! We shall grind your circuits into dust, and lubricate your remains before setting them aflame! We will melt you down and use your precious metals to construct new chassis and upgrades for future generations of proud Decepticon warriors! Eat slag, Autobots! Eat SLAG!" Defcon turns off the camera, moving backwards towards Grimlock and Windshear. "Well, we tried at least. He's all yours. Do what you do best." With that said, he places a boot on the back of the Seeker's neck and gestures towards Warsong. Grimlock grunts at Defcon, and nods. "Kay." he says- and with Windshear temporarily immobilized, Grimlock tromps over towards Warsong- his shadow falls long over the Decepticon, and Grimlock makes a show of cracking his knuckles. "Me Grimlock like this part!" LATER: ...and quite some time later, the two Decepticons are back in Mexico, right on the border of Decepticon territory! Of course, the both of them happen to be crammed into a too-small metal box (a dumpster, to be precise- complete with the 'National Forest Service' logo on the side). And if that wasn't enough? Each Decepticon gets a crude 'tattoo' across their back-armor, courtesy of Energo-Sword-Engraving. GRIMLOCK WUZ HERE.